


Familiarity

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reasons why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: The reasons why Hippolyta loved being Wonder Woman
Relationships: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Diana Trevor, Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Ted Grant





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> written for my rp account @bindedlies on instagram :)

Polly Esther was the name given to her the day she sat foot in the Brownstone. The man who gifted her the ugly name was The Flash himself, and he should thank the gods he could run fast. The first meeting of the JSA lives in her mind rent-free. If it wasn’t for the way the man dressed as a cat stared at her or moved his chair next to hers a little too close for comfort, it was the good looking blonde who led the meeting with the man with wings. Introducing themselves as the Lantern and Hawk before proceeding with what is expected of them going forward. She didn’t mean to stick to Jay throughout that meeting, but Hippolyta always loved familiarity.

The next meeting, the Cat found his way back to his spot. Not a moment too soon, as Polly wasn’t in the mood for him or his inappropriate jokes that reminded her of Herakles. She supposed it didn’t help his eyes was the ocean blue she had fallen in when she met Herakles. Jay spoke for this meeting, determining the groups that would shower together, and essentially live together on one of many big halls that laced around the Brownstone. Hippolyta had no need for her small room, as she held one at Diana Prince’s apartment back in Queens. She did appreciate the gesture though.

When she was elected secretary at the third meeting, she found it bizarre. Having issues talking English, nonetheless writing it was the first words that left her mouth. The Lantern had explained it was to be written in her language, giving the Society some of the ultimate privacy. She took the job, and was to be present at each meeting. 

Her shower mates consisted of a rude blonde lady, a lady pretending to be blonde, and a soulful brunette who caught her eye immediately. She was old, maybe a little too old for her ... and with Phillipus at home... 

Rumors were spread, you can’t put four lovely women in a house together and expect different. Obviously of the pretend blonde’s affair with the Starman, and how the other Speedster was head over hills for the rude Blonde, who she soon learned was named Libby. She didn’t care for Libby, but she enjoyed her stories of ten second disappointments.

One rumor in particular kept the Society guessing. When the Doctor found out her story, they had their answer. No one from an Island full of women wouldn’t indulge in those pleasures. Libby slipped up, causing Hippolyta to be moved to the male showers.

As much as she hated it, she spent her time in there the most. The most familiar thing to her being Jay and the hot water that cascaded down her hips being carefully watched by the men without her knowledge. The only one who admitted his feat was the man in the cat suit, and without the cat suit... He looked just like Herakles. This made her blood boil, but as his words kept being ignored- he backed down.

Noticing the distance between the two, Alan kept them together. Several missions later, a bullet to the back in an attempt to save her life, and several drinks later- she fell in love. Maybe it was the way he gripped her as they danced or the way when he went to kiss her- he stopped midway for consent. The regret she felt the next morning made her stomach lurch.

They had talked, keeping close to one another but always shying away before the Society noticed anything. Gripping at his arm at the table as he went off on the new young male they had running around. Some boy with a pink figure flying around, but he was there only to document them. She thought the blonde had them figured out.

She was right, and invited to their next Poker game. Jay would be there, her familiar as she walked in on his shoulder, They had been laughing about something when she noticed it was just the four of them and she had no clue how to play poker. 

Several weeks and games later, they were hers. Her boys, and she was their gal. More specifically Ted’s gal, and he couldn’t keep his hands off of her or his eyes off of her deck, which she scolded him for every five minutes.

The times she would return home to Diana’s apartment, she met more neighbors. The apartment building was crammed full of 800sqft apartments, and the neighborhood kept tidy. Every neighbor knew each other, or at least knew Polly. Helping with cars or family issues, she was their own Goddess walking on mortal land. Sometimes she wondered if they knew of her relationship with the late Diana Prince, or if they held their tongues due to her do-goodings. 

One late train ride home, she held Ted’s hand. A big move for the two, as she never showed him affection. Six months in, it was still hard for her to even admit her attraction to the man who already held a large place in her heart. He was a million reasons to leave, and her only good reason to stay all at once. They didn’t discuss her leaving, not after the drinks or the chinese food they shared in his small apartment. 

He told her he loved her, and took it back. A near death experience where he thought he’d lose her had made the words come out of his mouth like fire. With her heart in a million pieces, they stayed their way. An awful friendship with limited benefits is what he would call it, only adding fuel to the fire raging in her small male heart.

Jay and Alan soon came to be her closest friends as they battled through various villains and especially nazis. Distancing herself from the boxer as much as possible, and even sharing their own separate poker night without the cat.

When she thinks back on those days, it was petty. If they hadn’t of done that, then Ted would’ve never admitted his feelings. Thinking of losing her was awful for the poor cat, and seeing it happen was torture. He quickly asked her to be his date for Johnny and Libby’s wedding.

Despite how Hippolyta felt about Libby, she still went to support her only true female friend that didn’t hate her for her looks, title, or select in man. With Dinah in love with both Ted’s, the year was a long one. She treated Libby and her’s relationship like a sisterhood, a love hate relationship that kept her up at night. Despite their differences, they protected each other in battle, and came to each other for advice. Hippolyta knew Libby didn’t want to marry him, but you really can’t say no to Johnny.

Maybe at one point, Hippolyta wasn’t happy in the JSA. Maybe when she felt alone, had no friends, and was constantly belittled. It was the exact feeling on the watch tower before she was sent to the 40’s. Everyone looked down on her for taking her daughter’s title, despite Diana gifting her the title when she was resurrected. The worst of the bunch had to be the Bat. She didn’t care for his name, despite the Flash speaking it very clearly at a meeting. He was rude to her, but at least he let her sit in Diana’s chair, unlike Artemis. 

The truth is, Hippolyta loved being Wonder Woman. Only when she was accepted for it, only when the males didn’t make it a competition to see who could get her in bed, and only when she wasn’t looked upon like she had a mental disease. When that curtain closed, she left the world behind she had just gotten used to, she had left Polly behind forever. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she dreams of fighting and finding new ways to make food with the Johnny Thunder’s niece. She misses Ted’s smile when they woke up in the morning. She’ll always miss Alan’s curly hair that stuck out of his hairline when he was sweaty or infuriated at Carter. The JSA was her family at one point, keeping in mind they had their owns by this point, or even worst dead. 

When Hippolyta got the call to go back, just for one mission... she had hesitated. Knowing the new kids would be there, having to meet yet another blonde who was too young to be rude, and the other blonde who was Libby’s daughter and hung around Rex’s son a little too much. She wrapped her arms around Alan, Jay, and Ted when she saw them. Keeping her familiars close.


End file.
